Field
This application is directed to sensors that can withstand high degrees of strain while still producing useful outputs. In specific examples, thin strain gauges are disclosed that can undergo high strain while providing repeatable, predictable changes in resistance to be able to measure strain or loads.
Description of the Related Art
Strain gauges are known, including thin film strain gauges. These devices are useful over small ranges of strain. For example, conventional metal foil strain gauges function well at or below 5% strain.